


万圣节的冒险大挑战

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 看到那个老房子了吗？据说里面住着一个吃小孩的怪老头。他头发花白、眼神可怖、身材魁梧得像头熊、身上还有一打猎枪留下的伤痕……嘿，万圣节到了，你敢去向他要糖果吗？
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	万圣节的冒险大挑战

“呃……伙、伙计们，我真的必须要去么？”  
亚历山大看着眼前破旧阴暗的老房子，不安地错了措手。他身上套的星球大战黑武士装束显然在夜里不大够保暖，甚至由于是去年买来的而显得格外的紧绷。不算精致的布料紧紧贴在肌肤上，而寒夜里的冷风更是吹得小男孩心里忍不住地打颤。  
他后悔了。纵使十来岁的小男孩向来天不怕地不怕，可想象力也是十足地丰富，连夜晚路灯旁边的蝙蝠都能让他们心如擂鼓地幻想出一场恶魔入侵人间的奇幻史诗，更别提此刻他可是站在彼此口耳相传的“小孩杀手”门外、还由于游戏输了一筹而被迫要去敲响那个阴森的大门，朝那个看起来就暴躁得不行的强壮老头要糖呢。  
亚历山大向小伙伴们投去了祈求的目光：拜托！这也太恐怖啦！天知道他会不会被一把抓紧房间丢进锅里煮了，那个老家伙高大健壮的样子像极了电视里狼人变身前的模样，他该不会是真的狼人吧？！  
“当然，亚历克斯！你难道是害怕了？”孩子中的小头目得意洋洋地扬起金色的小脑袋瓜，他披着一袭血红的斗篷，还央求着妈妈煞有介事地在嘴巴里装了一堆尖尖的假牙，看起来活像一只从游戏里走出来的小吸血鬼，“这个赌注可是你自己提出来的！哈，你这个胆小鬼！”  
“胆小鬼亚历克斯！”孩子们小小地哄笑起来，亚历克斯愤怒地红了脸蛋。  
“我才不是胆小鬼！”他愤怒地扬了扬手里的激光剑，用大声的吼叫冲淡了些许心中的忐忑，“我这就去把老安德森家的糖讨来给你们看！哼！到时候你们才是胆小鬼！”  
他转身面向那个院子的入口，像出征前的骑士一样整了整背后的黑披风，颤抖着做了个深呼吸，才握着他宝贵的光剑，向前毅然决然地迈开步伐。

他站在那扇古朴的大门前吞了口唾沫。门外很应节地挂上了好几团棉絮似的蜘蛛网，靠近天花板的地方挂着黑黄相间的彩球做成的蜘蛛，还有几个面目狰狞的南瓜灯。这好像是他第一次见到这家人挂出万圣节的装饰，不过……在他们心里，甚至不需要这些万圣节风味十足的装饰，单单是那个眼神凶狠的老头子就够吓人啦！  
亚历山大深吸一口气，颤巍巍地伸出白胖胖的手指头，踮起脚尖准备去够那个门铃——  
然而，还没等他按下去，大门就吱呀一声自己打开了！

一个巨大的身影把他笼罩在了一片阴影中。  
“小子，你找我？”是那个声音！低沉、沙哑、不怀好意……而发出声音的主人看起来就更不好惹了！老安德森的鹰钩鼻上挂着一方骷髅头的眼罩，遮住了一只眼睛，却让剩下的那一只看起来愈发的深沉可怖。猩红和黑褐交织的礼服套在那个高大的身躯上，像是干涸的鲜血。亚历山大不敢对视那个直勾勾盯着他的蓝色独眼，眼神忐忑地到处乱飘，却在看到安德森老头撑着门框的另一只手的时候凝固住了。  
——啊呀，那竟然是一个光秃秃血糊糊的手腕，和一个闪着寒光的铁钩！  
即使打心底里明白那一定是化装技巧，可面前的安德森先生向来就是孩子们口中的古怪老头，现在他全身武装得活像是幽灵船里走出来的海盗船长，那逼人的压迫感就更大了——亚历山大支支吾吾地僵在原地，手里装糖果用的南瓜灯一个劲地打着颤。虽然知道只要开口讨糖就能结束这个可怕的冒险，他的嘴唇却像是被吓傻了一样，怎么都说不出那句早几年就说得滚瓜烂熟的“Trick or Treat”。  
“我……呃……Tttttrrick...”  
“嗯哼？你是来捣蛋的吗，小鬼？”海盗船长微微俯下身子，把面前栗色头发的小鬼吓得直往后缩：“不不不不不是！”  
谁敢来捣你的乱！他在心里尖叫着。老安德森脾气古怪，性格暴躁，偶尔见到他的时候身上不是酒味就是烟味，据说还有人看到有警车开到他家去过！太可怕了，关于老安德森身份的谜团是孩子们近来讨论得最欢的话题之一：也许他是一个被监视的危险分子？或者一个被上司扫地出门的FBI？或者在黑手党潜伏的间谍？但是谁也不敢去跟他打招呼。  
“那你大半夜的敲我家门干嘛？”老安德森语气凶巴巴的，威胁一般地用那支断手上的钩子敲了敲门框，“你最好有个合理的解释。否则……”  
仿佛是应和他的话语一般，他身后黑漆漆的房间里突然响起了一声狗吠，令亚历山大的脑中瞬间浮现出了无数有关地狱三头犬的可怕景象。  
还是放弃吧！小男孩在心里努力说服自己：你看，你至少亲眼见到了老安德森，你还见到他穿万圣节装扮了！甚至还听到他家有一只狗……天哪，那声犬吠是那么大声，一定是一只无比巨大的凶猛猎犬！你已经比你的朋友们大胆多了！  
不过，正在他下定决心准备开溜的时候，亚历山大听到老安德森身后传来了一个柔和亲切的声音。  
“汉克，你要把他吓跑了。”一只画着精致彩绘的手从屋里伸出来，把一个盛满糖果的铁盘子挂在了老安德森的铁钩手上。亚历山大睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看着从屋里走出来的人——原因无他，只是那个人的化装实在是太……太特别了！  
那好像是个年轻男性，头发似乎是近乎沉木的棕褐色，而身上、手上、脸上全都是精美绝伦的夜光彩绘，脸上是有墨西哥亡灵元素的骷髅头，本来或许会让年龄尚小的亚历山大有些害怕，可点缀在颧骨和鼻梁间的荧蓝色线条却让这个人看起来多了一丝神秘酷炫的感觉。噢，他身上还穿着一身破破烂烂的水手服，上面除了好多个大洞以外还印了好几个拖拽的血手印，裸露在外的大腿上甚至还画着极其逼真的补丁和血痕。

“嗨，晚上好，小黑武士。”这个人从老安德森的腋下钻出来，让老头儿无可奈何地翻了个白眼，晃荡着手里的糖果盘，发出一阵悦耳动听的碰撞声。他对亚历山大笑了笑，“我吓到你了吗？”  
“没有……”小亚历山大窘迫地收回了一直盯着他的视线，但还是忍不住地一个劲儿偷瞄那个人身上蔓延的漂亮荧光蓝彩绘:天啊，那真的很酷！  
“没有吓坏你就好，”年轻人说，“那么，你这么晚来到这里，一定是有什么想做的事，对不对？”他意有所指地看了看老安德森手里的糖果盘，满意地看到小亚历山大又害怕又期待地对他点了点头。  
“是的。”他看着这个打扮酷炫的年轻人，突然感觉老安德森的家好像也没有那么恐怖。于是那句咒语好像突然就很顺畅地从他的嘴唇里跳了出来。  
“万圣节快乐，先生们……Trick or Treat？”  
“好孩子，”年轻人高兴地点头，转身从老安德森的盘子里抓了一大把糖果放到亚历山大的小南瓜提灯里，“万圣节快乐！”

…

“嗯……汉克，我很惊讶你在邻居孩子们的眼中居然如此可怕。”小男孩一溜烟地窜出院子跟小伙伴们会和了，康纳若有所思地看了汉克一眼。  
“哼，这个年纪的小破孩都是魔头，我可不稀罕跟他们打交道。”汉克满不在乎地耸耸肩，但康纳没有错过他眼中闪过的一丝落寞。这让出厂仅一年多的仿生人心中突然柔软地疼痛了一小下，于是他捧着汉克的脸轻柔地啄了一下。  
“你很温柔，汉克。如果给他们多一些机会了解你，他们一定会喜欢上你的。”  
“算了吧，康纳。”汉克不置可否地接着关门的机会搂住了康纳的腰，“我有你就够了。”

康纳还想说什么，却被汉克的吻堵住了嘴唇。  
“接下来……还是继续一下我们被这群熊孩子打断的万圣节吧。”独眼的老船长低哑地在他的幽灵大副耳边轻声说道。

康纳当然不会拒绝，这从他跟汉克愈发起劲地纠缠的唇舌就能看得出来。他们就这么难舍难分地进了卧室——汉克这次记得关上了门，因为刚刚正是相扑闻到了生人的气味所以径直跑到他们床边摇尾巴的——然后双双栽倒在那张大床上。  
甩掉手上的断肢道具之后，船长那双布着沧桑老茧的手就直接摸进了仿生人格外短而破的水手服装。康纳身上的荧光色彩绘在昏暗的房间里显得愈发神秘，或连贯或分散的优雅花纹时而浮现在裸露在外的肌肤上，时而隐没在衣服底下，更因它们映出了些许肌肤而显得格外有挑逗意味。  
“康纳……”汉克的手很快就握住了康纳短裤下的臀部，手指间不意外地沾上了好些快要干掉的润滑剂。他忍不住低笑起来，“你真的很大胆。”  
是的，相扑跑进来的时候，汉克的手指还埋在康纳的屁股里摸索呢。虽然康纳总会强调仿生人不需要前戏，但汉克一直十分坚持这一点，仿生人在他的手底下失去往日冷静的呻吟和神色总是让他怦然心动。面对这种万圣夜的常见小情况，基本没脱的老船长显然比润滑液流得满屁股都是的仿生人适合出面的多，所以汉克只能勉强压着心里的火去开门，但显然，他远远低估了康纳的胆量。

康纳低声呻吟着抬起臀部，几乎像是把整个人往汉克手里送一般，让老船长清晰地感到那个湿润的臀缝间又有蜜水悄悄流出：“汉克……哈……直接进来吧。”  
“怎么又这么着急？”被催促着的汉克倒反而变得耐心了，他的手指在仿生人的肛口周围打着不轻不重的圈，另一只手则掀起了那个短得几乎遮不住腰的上衣，沿着皮肤层上蔓延的绘纹一层层地往那个浅色的乳头接近，勾得仿生人身上模拟出来的彩绘都一明一暗地闪烁起来。  
“你的小屁股就这么饿吗，康纳？是不是不被我塞着就空虚得发慌？”汉克低下头狠狠地舔咬了一下康纳的乳尖，大手突然在那个湿漉漉的屁股上“啪”地打了一巴掌，“饿得连内裤都不穿就跑出门……嗯哼？”  
“汉克！”康纳的腿缠上了老警官，噢，现在是老船长的腰，他低声道，“今天你已经磨蹭很久了……为了你明天的出勤着想，我们——唔！”  
他的腰猛然一跳，被突然顶进身体的手指搅弄得一阵颤抖，汉克显然是惩罚性地这么做的，甚至很快地就借着充沛的润滑挤进第二根手指，朝着仿生人窄穴内传感器格外密集的那处轮番狠狠操弄起来。  
“康纳！老天在上，你可真是过于心系工作了，”汉克有些咬牙切齿地一边用手指操得康纳在床上咬着自己的手腕扭动一边解开腰带，那根很快重新灼热硬烫起来的东西热乎乎地弹在仿生人的腿间，然后抽出了手指，“如你所愿，你这个小混蛋！”  
“啊、汉克！”小仿生人上一秒才刚要被前列腺上的手指送上高潮就被汉克无情地撤出，小屁股还在不安地扭动着，就被那个他已经熟悉得不得了的火热肉棒顶上穴口。于是几乎不足一秒的空虚马上转变成愈演愈烈的渴望，让他喘息着大大打开了双腿，“就是这样、哈啊——”  
这边仿生人被身体里乱窜的电流和欲望弄得难捱，汉克却摁着康纳不安分的腿根，带着点不明所以的气恼偏偏放慢了速度。他一毫米一毫米地把宛如蘑菇般巨大的头部顶进仿生人紧绷的穴口，往后却进得愈发缓慢，让他的小水手委屈得直哼哼。  
“汉克，快点、呜——”欲望的红线随着男人对前列腺的压迫愈发接近临界，但汉克却慢得几乎停顿下来。早就尝过极乐味道的仿生人哪里受得了这种折磨，很快就急得快要哭出来，彩绘蔓延的圆翘小屁股一个劲地往汉克身上蹭却被牢牢按住，“我错了汉克，快点，好难受！”

“你这个小混蛋……”虽然调戏他的小仿生人很有意思，但这样克制性的挑逗无疑对两人都是一种折磨。汉克深吸一口气，捏着康纳的臀瓣缓缓退到只剩顶端，然后便突地整个深深肏进了仿生人那个正在饥渴中收缩吮吸个不停的湿热甬道。  
“嗯啊——”突然被过于充实地填满的刺激太过强烈，被火热肉刃劈开的穴肉把爆炸般一连串炸开的快乐过于忠实地统统反馈到本就快要临界的处理器，康纳的喉咙里只能滚动出一声近乎啜泣的尖叫，然后就被那些洪水般冲破界限的快感数据淹没了。  
被仿生人近乎痉挛的肉壁包裹着的汉克低叹着摩挲着康纳身上的彩绘，粗糙的指尖从腿根游走到臀缝，又滑落到那个正跳动着流出一股股奶色液体的仿生阴茎上，温柔而霸道地揉捏着那个已经在高潮里颤抖不已的小器官，竟然又揉出了几股断断续续的仿生精液来。  
“我应该让你扮成奶牛的……看，多好的牛奶和奶油。”他一边又慢又重地狠狠操弄着被强烈快感弄得身上彩绘都镀上橙黄色的仿生人，一边近乎亵玩地撸动揉弄着前面的性器官，厚重沙哑的声音被情欲染得愈发低沉，“你说是不是，康纳？再来多一点，你可以的……”  
康纳大半的处理器此时都花在维护被快感冲破的逻辑程序上，无暇思考的语言便显得格外笨拙，几乎都是尖叫和呻吟里的模糊字句。那个宝贵口腔里的清洁液甚至都来不及咽下，就被汉克的唇舌尽数吸吮而去，还被人类变本加厉地用牙齿和舌头戏弄那个敏感元件极多的精密组件。  
“康纳，来，”汉克很轻易地就把眼神混乱的仿生人翻了个面，高大的身材宛如一阵乌云般把被肏弄得手脚发软的仿生人整个压在了身下。他很快就哄着小仿生人把那件碍事的上衣也脱了，“让我好好看看今天的你……”  
“嗯？汉克……”康纳撑起半个身体回头去找他的爱人，却不知道这幅画面在对方眼里有多惊艳和美丽——荧光的彩绘从脖颈两侧和后颈一同蜿蜒而下，在脊背的中央以一个宛如羽翼的弧线合流后顺着尾椎一路往下，消失在圆润的臀缝间。“哈啊！”他被汉克突然加深加重的一个顶入插得仰起脖子叫了一声，腰臀之间的弧度美得惊心动魄。  
“你真美，康纳。”汉克轻轻压上他的身躯，一手捧着康纳的脸颊回头亲吻那双微张的唇瓣，一手揽着康纳的腰握住了仿生人前端的性器。  
“你真美。”  
“唔嗯？”康纳只来得及发出一声疑问，便再次被人类又深又快的抽插搅出一团思绪混乱的抽泣。  
“没什么，只是……”汉克把亲吻深深印在康纳唇上的每一寸，印在他的脸颊，眉毛，颧骨，耳朵，脖颈上……他吮吻着他的小仿生人的每一寸肌肤，低声说道，“我爱你，康纳。”  
“我爱你。”


End file.
